October sky
by Tatum's girl
Summary: This is an Eddie and Jill love story!I love these characters but love them even more as a couple.They both love each other but thinks the other one doesnt. Will they realise the feeling is mutual?How far will their love go?Lemons?They are so cute & if you love them i promise you will love this story. Read and Review please! thanks!
1. Chapter 1

Eddie's point of view: Chapter one **Everything belongs to Richelle Mead!**

The sun was just coming up. Beautiful streams of pink and orange covered the sky. I sometimes wished I was normal so I could watch the sunrise and set every day. I wish I could go to college or at least have the choice whether or not I would. I quickly shook those thoughts out of my head.

Truth is I did have a choice. I chose this life to protect them. I chose to protect Mori like Adrian and Jill and to fight strigoi. All the sacrifices were worth it.

I have been driving since seven at night and it was now seven in the morning. I received the message that it is safe for Jill to come home. School in Palm Springs ended since it is the beginning of summer. Adrian was back at the academy already so it was just Jill and me in the car.

She started to wake up once the sun came up. Her brown curly hair was so beautiful in the sunlight. Jill's jade green eyes flickered open and she smiled at me.

"Hey. Did you sleep well?" I asked looking at the road still smiling.

"Yep, thanks." She spoke softly.

She took her cup of water and started making shapes and drawing with the water. She kept laughing and giggling.

"Hey Eddie look." She laughed. I looked over and saw a face that looked like mine that was angry made of water. Jill started giggling making me start laughing too. The water went back into the cup.

"You're in a good mood." I laughed.

"Well I get to go back to court and go back to school at the academy where I'm not an outcast. And to top it off today's my birthday! Sixteen and I get to drive soon and no one can treat me like a kid! I'm sad I can't spend it with my family but still I'm happy." She said happily.

I couldn't believe she was sixteen. I tried fighting the feelings I had for her. Jill deserved someone better than me. I tried to date Angela but I broke it off.

"Happy Birthday Jillian Melrose Dragomir." I smirked.

"I hate my name. It's embarrassing." Jill blushed.

"It's perfect." I said sincerely looking straight into her green eyes. I quickly looked away blushing. I saw her cheeks turn bright pink. I couldn't believe what I just did. It wasn't bad it was how I said it. Now I have made her uncomfortable.

"So are you excited for school in the fall?" I asked changing the topic as quickly as I could.

"Not really." She said quickly. I looked at her puzzled.

"I'm really shy so it's harder for me to make friends." She explained quietly looking down.

"I am insanely shy too. I just pretend like the people I'm talking to is a friend. So I talk to them as I would talk to Rose or someone. It also helps to have a really good friend who helps you not look like an idiot." I laughed trying to ease her. I guess it worked because she started giggling.

"Who helped you?" She asked. My face automatically fell. It was an innocent question and I couldn't be mad at her because she didn't know. She didn't know what happened that day.

"Mason." I choked out. I saw her face fall. And she started panicking.

"Oh my God Eddie I'm so sorry. It's just no one has ever told me what happened and said to ask you. Of course that would be an awful thing to ask so I never did and I just let it go. I figured you would never want to talk about it and now here I am bringing it up. Oh my I'm bringing it up damn. Sorry oops I'm so sorry." She mumbled fast. She was absolutely freaking out. I couldn't be mad at her because she was adorable when she was flustered.

"Jill calm down, it's completely okay. You're a part of this group so you deserve to know what happened." I said reassuring Jill. She nodded and I took a deep breath.

"This was a couple months before we met you about the time we met Adrian. There were many strigoi attacks going on and we were at this resort. Many people died including Mia's mom. Rose and Mason were dating kind of and she told him the strigoi were hiding in Spokane. Dimitri told her this and she told Mason then broke up with him. And we now know she broke up with him because she was in love with Dimitri."

"Mason was upset and Mia was hurt so they decided to go and try to kill the strigoi in Spokane. I was stupid and cocky and decided to go with them. I guess Rose figured out we left and came after us along with Christian. They found us and tried to convince us to leave but then it was too late. The strigoi pointed a gun at Mia and made us get in the car."

"We were in this dark room and I heard a voice telling us that Mia or Christian would have to drink from me, Rose or Mason to become strigoi and the rest would die. Then in a blur I felt sharp fangs in my neck." I took a second to pause my story. The cloudy memories came rushing into my head.

"I felt so defenseless. My world became a blur. He kept drinking from me. I heard Mason next to me. And all of a sudden I am outside in the light and Mason says he will be back and he never came back. The strigoi just snapped his neck without hesitation. Next thing I know I'm in the clinic and Rose's mother is telling me Masons dead."

"I should have died. I should have fought with Mason and Rose but instead I was a helpless bag of blood. I was worse than a blood whore." I started getting worked up and angry and shaking.

"Eddie I'm so sorry. It's not your fault. You made a mistake but it was absolutely not your fault. Mason wouldn't want you feeling guilty. And if the situation was reversed you wouldn't want him feeling guilty. It is okay. Thank you for telling me and I'm sorry for bringing it up." Jill said touching my hand lightly. I nodded and took her soft tiny hand in mine. She blushed and that calmed me down.

"Want to play a game?" I asked. She nodded and I explained the game to her. We would take turns predicting what the next song that would play would be about and see how funny it would be. Like she predicted the next song would be about Adrian's life and No Worries by Lil Wayne came on. Then the next was Christian and it was Great Balls of Fire.

"Okay the next song will be about what you're going to do today on your birthday." I said laughing. The next song came on and it was Birthday Sex.

_ You have got to be fucking kidding me. What were the damn odds? _I thought. I looked into her jade eyes and we both quickly looked away blushing like crazy. Then I started laughing and she looked at me trying to fight a smile. She failed and burst out laughing.

We reached the destination and she looked at me surprised.

"You did this?" She asked looking at her house and her family in the windows. I nodded. She ran inside to her family and they had cake and gave presents to her. I stood in the back guarding her. At the end she led me up to her room where I had to sleep in case something bad happened. Other guardians were outside and in the house. I threw a pillow and blanket on the floor for me to sleep on. She came back from changing into her pajamas. She wore a red tank top with black short gym shorts. I quickly looked away. She was trying to kill me.

I handed her my present to her. She opened it revealing a diamond necklace with jade detailing it. It took me forever to save up money to buy this but I was so proud that I finally bought it.

"It's so beautiful. I love it thank you. Thanks for letting me see my family too. It meant a lot to me." She said softly looking into my eyes. I was lost in those jade green eyes and couldn't fight it anymore. We both started drifting closer and my lips met her soft lips.

I kissed her gently wrapping my arms gently around her. I started building up the kiss making sure she was okay. I slowly pulled away but kept my arms around her looking into her eyes.

"Happy Birthday Jill." I whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

Jill's point of view: chapter 2: **All belongs to Richelle Mead **

I woke up in my cold room shivering. I smiled and realized I wasn't alone. Eddie was on my bedroom floor doing pushups. I almost melted right then. His muscles tensed and relaxed during each one. His twelve pack were absolutely amazing. I shivered again but this time it wasnt because I was cold.

"Are you cold?" He asked giving me a sexy smile. I blushed then nodded. He got up and wrapped the blanket he used last night around me.

"Thank you." I said softly still shivering. He sat next to me on my bed shirtless and wrapped his arms gently around me. I relaxed into his touch instantly. Memories of last night flooded into my mind. I had my first kiss last night on my birthday.

"What happens with us now? Like what exactly are we now?" I asked blushing hard. Eddie stared at me for a long while. My green eyes connected with his hazel eyes. My heart started pounding hard because I figured he would say that kiss was a mistake.

"You don't regret the kiss do you? You think it was a mistake just like I am a mistake." I asked my voice trembling. I started to tear up. Eddie looked at me with his face full of hurt and worry.

Suddenly Eddie's lips fiercely met mine and one hand went to my waist and the other got tangled in my hair. I kissed him back to the best of my ability. The kiss grew hot and deep making us both moan. Eddie's tongue moved between my lips asking for permission which I granted. Our tongues met and I swear I felt a spark. Electricity crackled between us. Eddies tongue dominated mine but he would let me take control once in a while. He leaned me back on the bed hovering over me still keeping our lips connected.

I gasped when I felt his warm hand slide under my shirt and touched my waist gently. The kiss was getting very out of control. We both kept gasping and moaning and started grinding our lower bodies together. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he pulled back smiling. He moved away from me breathing hard while I just laid there trying to catch my breath. We sat there in silence for a couple minutes getting back to breathing normal.

"Nothing about you is a mistake Jill." Eddie said sincerely as he kissed my cheek. I blushed like crazy and I was pretty sure he could hear my loud heartbeat.

"I just don't know what to do now. I honestly really like you and have for a while it's just you deserve someone better. And I'm your guardian not to mention the age difference." He said honestly. I started to get frustrated. Not at Eddie but at all the stupid reasons we couldn't be together.

"Eddie I really like you. There is barely two years between us and dating me is perfect because you guard me. Isn't that the situation most Mori want, a guardian that they are in love with who also can protect them? I don't want to be with you because it's the perfect situation. I want to be with you because I like you. I may be a princess but I wasn't raised as one. I deserve someone who is loyal, funny, and sweet and that's you. I deserve you." I said a little more confident.

Eddie started laughing and softly touched my face before kissing me softly on the lips.

"So do you just want to see what happens with us? We have time and I think we shouldn't rush." He said quietly and I nodded.

"I think you need to go downstairs and go eat with your family. We are probably going to leave here soon." He said. I shook my head no at him. He looked at me puzzled.

"I think_** we**_ should go downstairs and eat." I said smirking. He started laughing his amazing laugh and I took his hand and led him downstairs.

We went to the kitchen and I grabbed him a plate. He shook his head and I frowned. Max my other guardian started laughing.

"Eddie your shifts over go eat. I got her covered." Max said. He was about thirty and still has an amazing body but I recently found out I like blonde guys especially one named Eddie. Eddie looked at him then hesitated but gave in.

We got our food and we sat down at the table. Eddie gave no clue of what just happened upstairs to anyone. His face had his usual guardian mask which made me sad.

I didn't like not seeing his emotions. He kept his polite mask on all the way through breakfast. The only thing that kept me sane was his hand rested on my knee under the table. No one could see it but his thumb drew lazy patterns on my knee making me relax and smile.

He looked at me from the side and gave me a sexy smirk. We got up and I hung out with my mom and step dad and rest of my family for a while. It was amazing seeing them but time flew by fast and suddenly it was time to leave.

We got in the car and I hugged everybody.

"Take care of Jill Eddie." My mom yelled. Eddie gave her his charming smile.

"Oh I will ma'am." He said normally. He turned his faced to me a gave me a panty dropping smile and winked at me. I started blushing like crazy.

"You're pretty adorable when you blush." Eddie said making me blush harder as we drove away.

"And you're pretty adorable when you do pushups." I accidently admitted. Oh my gosh I'm such an idiot. I was going to die of embarrassment. He took my hand in his and smiled.

"Well then you should come by when I'm training." He smirked.

"Are you sure you want to go back with me to the academy?" I asked curiously.

"I will go where ever you go." He said looking at me and we drove off together.


	3. Chapter 3

Jill's point of view: chapter 3

We have been driving for a couple hours. Thoughts about what happened yesterday and this morning ran through my head making me blush. Eddie said we should take our relationship slow. I agreed with him because I've never been in a relationship and was terrified what would happen if we sped up our relationship. Still a small part of me wanted more, but I knew it was right to go slow.

We were now in this small rode that was deserted when Eddie pulled over. It was noon and sunny so there was no threat of Strigoi. I still wondered why he pulled over.

"Eddie why are we stopping?" I asked confused. He just looked at me and smiling.

"You want to drive?" He smiled. I so surprised I froze. I thought about getting my license and getting the opportunity to drive for years but my excitement was forgotten over what has happened this year. I remained frozen and just stared at his hazel eyes.

"Your sixteen and I think most girls want to drive don't they? We are in an abandoned rode and no one will even come and if they do I got it. I won't let anything bad happen. So do you want to try?" Eddie asked calmly. I was only able to nod my head making him laugh.

Eddie got out of the car and came around to my side. He scoped the area with his eyes for a few moments and listened for any threats. Once he decided it was safe he opened my car door and helped me out and led me to the driver's side and helped me in.

"Okay what is the first thing I do?" I asked as soon as he got into the passenger side. He just looked at me and chuckled. I was worried I had done something stupid.

Eddie leant in my side of the car and kissed my lips. The kiss was sweet and gentle but lasted a while. I heard a click and he pulled away slightly. His face was still close to mine. When he pulled away I saw what had made the click sound, it was my seatbelt. Eddie had put my seatbelt on me when he kissed me but I was so caught up in the kiss I didn't realize it.

"Safety first Jillian." He smirked. I blushed a deep scarlet color but relaxed when I heard him laughing sweetly.

"Right. What next?" I asked trying to recover from the sweet kiss. He chuckled again and looked at me shaking his blonde hair out of his eyes.

"Your adorable." He accidently blurted out. He quickly blushed and turned away which I thought was so sweet.

"Thanks if that's a compliment?" I said stupidly.

"Yeah it was a compliment. Sorry accidently blurted that out but it is a compliment." He laughed trying to shake off the embarrassment. I said thanks again and he smiled and relaxed.

Eddie taught me the basics and I drove for a while. I wasn't great but I wasn't terrible honestly. When it was time Eddie helped me into the passenger seat and he started driving.

I started playing with my necklace with one hand while Eddie held my other. His hands were rough from all the training he has done. In an odd way I liked the roughness of his hands. His hands have been abused from the training which made them stronger and made me feel like he could protect me with them.

"So do you like your birthday present?" Eddie asked referring to the diamond necklace detailed with jade that he got me for my birthday. His eyes were hopeful and even if I hated it which I absolutely didn't I could never hurt his feelings. However I didn't need to worry about that because I absolutely loved this necklace and the fact that it came from him made it more special.

"I love it, it is so stunning. Thank you so much for buying it for me." I said honestly. I watched his eyes light up when I said this and it made my heart glow.

Eddie was usually reserved and shy. I've have seen him relax and light up around his friends like Rose, Christian and Adrian, all of them. I was shy too. I felt that we were more comfortable with each other than we usually were with other people. Maybe I was imagining this or I a desperate schoolgirl wanting her first love, but I strongly felt like this was true. Whatever Eddie and I are it was special. Even if I had him in my life as a boyfriend, friend or even just guardian, I needed him in my life.

We kept driving until we reached the court where Eddie became rigid and focused on guardian duties. At first I was sad then I realized he was protecting me and I needed to be patient. Every once in a while his hazel eyes would connect to my eyes and I would see a smile in them. The spark in his eyes reassured me that everything was okay.

Eddie led me to our suite which was a benefit of Lissa being queen. The Suite apparently had 3 bedrooms and two bathrooms and a seating room and kitchen. Eddie opened the door for me and I gasped at the beauty of this suite. I never would imagined any wonderful place life it. The other guardians carried our stuff to the door way then left.

Eddie and I were alone staring at each other. Eddie took three large strides and wrapped his arms gently around me. His lips slowly pressed down to mine. I stood with my arms pressed lightly on his chest and surrounded in his strong gentle arms. Eddie kept kissing me lightly and was being very gentle.

"About fucking time." I familiar voice spoke. Eddie and I broke apart but Eddie kept his arms around me. I turned slightly to see who spoke.

I saw the smirk and Emerald eyes of Adrian Ivashkov.


	4. Chapter 4

**Jill's point of view; chapter 4  
**After Eddie and I were caught kissing by Adrian we watched television. We ordered pizza and talked and hung out for a bit. I started feeling my eyes close and I drifted off to sleep.

I woke up this morning and checked my surroundings. I was in this beautiful classy blue and white room that had a tiny crystal chandler hanging from the ceiling. I was under the covers still wearing my clothes from yesterday. I frowned in confusion. I thought I fell asleep on the couch and I didn't remember moving.

I got up and took a shower and got ready for the day. The gigantic closet in my room was stocked with amazing designer clothes. I smiled and felt like I was in heaven. I never have had this much of clothes before and never had any clothes this expensive so I was excited. I put on a cute pair of shorts and a blue designer shirt. The best thing was my shoe collection. It was amazing.

I finally stepped out of heaven and went into the living room. I saw Lissa with Adrian and Rose was standing by. I looked for any sign of Adrian being in pain or sad but he wasn't. He was actually quite calm and happy. I sighed in relief. I guess my sigh was loud because they all turned towards me.

"Oh hi." I said awkwardly. Adrian gave me a reassuring smile.

"Hey. So you and Eddie?" Lissa said laughing musically. I blushed and gave Adrian an accusing look.

"Adrian didn't tell me. Your aura is shining like crazy and we all have known you two have liked each other for a while. Sorry I didn't mean to embarrass you." Lissa said sweetly.

"Where is Eddie?" I asked still blushing. Adrian smirked then answered me.

"He's probably coming back from working out by now. Christian is also on his way over with Dimitri." I nodded my head and right on cue they all entered. Eddie crossed the room looking like sex on wheels. He smiled at me then went to get a glass of water. Everyone was looking at him smiling. Eddie paused and looked at everybody suspiciously.

"Everyone knows then?" Eddie spoke slowly looking questionably at everyone? I nodded and he nodded.

"Knows what?" Asked Christian.

"Jill and Eddie are together. Or at least their lips were." Adrian smirked. Everyone laughed even Rose and Dimitri.

"About damn time." Christian smirked. Apparently everyone agreed with Adrian on this because that's what everyone kept saying.

"I think it's cute." Said Rose. Dimitri hugged her from behind. Eddie took a big gulp of water blushing and my cheeks were a deep red.

Christian came over and kissed Lissa. Adrian groaned.

"Damn you Dragomirs don't get enough? Damn going at it like rabbits." Adrian laughed. I blushed even more but Eddie wrapped his arms around me making me relax. Christian gave Adrian the middle finger while still kissing Lissa making us all laugh.

"We are going out to dinner tonight. So we girls need to get ready in Jill's room." Rose said pulling me and Lissa into my room. All the guys groaned and gave her looks but immediately shut up when Rose shot them a warning look.

Lissa sat me down and began to works on curling my hair. She suddenly stopped and looked nauseous.

"Lissa are you okay?" I asked. She gave me a reassuring smile as she nodded.

"Yeah just been feeling a little queasy lately." She explained.

"Uh oh better tell pyro to be careful. He better keep it in his pants." Rose laughed causing Lissa and me to laugh.

"So you guys have?" I blurted out sounding like an idiot.

"Yeah I think everyone has. Except you I hope." Lissa said.

"You sure?" Asked Rose curiously.

"I lost mine to Aaron sadly. Dimitri we don't know." Rose got angry with that. "Adrian who knows? Rose to Dimitri, Christian to me. So that just leaves you. This is good because you don't want to waste it like I did. I should have been with Christian." Lissa said softly.

"Actually it also leaves Eddie. Mason never said anything to me or teased him about it. Eddie never fooled around with anyone once we went to Spokane." Rose said thoughtfully. I blushed when I realized Eddie hadn't done anything not that I was ready for anything like that. I didn't even think he wanted to do anything like that with me.

We finished getting ready; Rose was wearing a tight red dress and Lissa was wearing a low cut green dress. I wore a tight short deep blue dress and super high heels.

We went out and Eddie approached me in a black button up shirt and dark jeans. He put his hands lightly on my waist and put his mouth by my ear.

"You look stunning." He whispered in my ear. I blushed and he slowly lowered his lips to mine. His tongue went straight into my mouth and our tongues battled for dominance. I was starting to get used to being less shy and kissing him. His lips made me brave so I decided to deepen the kiss.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and he tightened his grip on my waist. I nipped at his lower lips as we kissed. I tugged his lower lip with my sharp teeth making him growl sexually. He gave me a couple more pecks then pulled away taking my hand in his.

"Thank you." I smirked and he just laughed holding my hand.


	5. Chapter 5

**Jill's point of view: chapter 5! Belongs to Richelle Mead!**

We went to a very nice restaurant which Adrian paid for with his own money that he made off his paintings. We were all very proud of him and it was amazing how happy he was. His emotions through the bond were shinning very brightly making me also in a great mood.

I was also in a great mood because of Eddie. He was the perfect gentlemen; he opened doors for me, helped me in my chair and held my hand. I was having trouble not melting. His golden hair echoed his gorgeous hazel eyes. He was so fucking ripped too, his muscles from training were impressive but not obnoxious or bulky, they were perfect. He was so sexy I just wanted him to pin me to a mat and….

_What the hell? Where is this coming from? What's wrong with me? He wouldn't even consider doing anything like that with me, not that I wanted him to. Or did I? Oh my gosh stop it!_ I commanded my brain.

_No wonder Rose fell in love with Dimitri._ Gosh stop it stupid brain! He looked at me questionably and I just smiled. He helped me in my chair and sat right next to me. There were many guardians in this restaurant but Eddie was still looking rigid and ready to pounce.

"You know you're not on duty right now right?" I asked giggling. He looked into my eyes and gave me a cute smile that I have never seen before. The smile was playful and teasing.

"You are right." He said as he leaned over and lightly touched his lips to mine. Smiling as he pulled away relaxing but still checking our surroundings every once in a while. I was shocked from the kiss because he never kissed me in public before. He kissed me in front of Rose, Lissa, Christian, Dimitri and Adrian and even that was bold for him. I smiled that he wasn't afraid to kiss me in public.

Everything was normal while we ate. There was no tension between Rose and Adrian there was even no tension between Adrian and Dimitri. Eddie put his hand on my knee drawing lazy patterns during dinner but slowly started working his way up my leg. I inhaled sharply and looked at him gawking.

Eddie shook his blonde hair out of his hazel eyes and gave me a dazzling smile. He brushed his rough fingers against the top of my thighs. I tried not to gasp, I have never felt like this before and Eddie was bringing out this side of me. Eddie then stopped smirked at me then scooted me closer towards him. Wrapping an arm around me. Lissa who was cuddled up next to Christian smiled at me.

I knew Lissa was having trouble with her dad's affair. It was awful her father the man she looked up to and trusted died with her brother and mother. But it was worse that he had an affair and had me. It wasn't fair how we found out we were siblings either or that we fought before we knew. She was really trying though and I was grateful . I was sucked into Adrian's world and saw her aura through his eyes. The colors were still the same but it felt different.

_Seems different right? _ He asked through the bond once I pulled myself back into reality. I nodded slightly.

Once we got to our suite Dimitri and Rose went in their own suite and Adrian went out to get errands and Christian went to see Tasha. I couldn't imagine his situation someone he trusted and his only family left pointed a gun at the people he loved. Not only did she shoot Rose but she meant for that bullet to go right to Lissa.

So Lissa, Eddie and I stayed up to watch a movie at our suite. Eddie's eyes slowly started closing but he fought to keep them open.

"You are tired. Go to sleep, we are fine." I said smiling. He shook his head no and kept assuring us he was fine.

"As queen I order you to go to sleep. Now move it guardian Castile." She giggled. He raised and eye bro but got up and kissed me on the head before heading towards his room. Lissa and I talked for the rest of the night and watched movies. She then excused herself to the bath room.

All of a sudden I hear soft crying coming from the bathroom. It was so soft and gentle it sounded like the cry of a scared child. I slowly opened the bathroom door preparing for the worst. I knew Lissa had cut herself in the past and I wasn't sure if I was strong enough to keep calm and get her calm.

I saw Lissa crumpled up in front of the toilet puking her guts out. I quickly ran and pulled her hair out of the way and rubbed her back while she threw up. Yeah it wasn't pleasant but she was my sister and it's what we are supposed to do. When she was done I sat next to her against the cold wall as she pulled her hair back.

"Thank you." She whispered quietly.

"Welcome. Are you sick or did you drink too much or something?" I asked softly. She shook her head no and started sobbing. I hugged her while she cried waiting for her to speak.

"I think I'm pregnant." She sobbed out. My world zoomed past me and slowly got smaller. I million thoughts ran through my mind.

"My period is about two weeks late. What am I going to do? I'm only eighteen and I'm the queen. I can't just let all these people down and I can't let my baby down. What about the spirit? Oh my God what's Christian going to say? We never have talked about children before and what if he leaves me? Damn it he could leave me!" She choked out. I took her shoulders and looked straight into her green eyes.

"Lissa every things going to be okay. It will be perfect okay? Christian loves you so, so much. He would never leave you. We all love and support you so we won't let the spirit hurt you or the baby. You're a great queen and will be a great mom. Yes you're young but I believe you and Christian can make it work. I think we need to make sure that this is really happening first okay? Is it okay if I call Adrian?" I said strongly. She nodded her head calming down. I called Adrian and asked to him to get pregnancy tests.

Soon Adrian walked through the suite and came softly into the bathroom.

"These better not be for you." He said winking at me. He went over and gave Lissa a tight hug. She cried in his arms. Adrian just stood there holding Lissa's crying figure in his arms stroking her blonde hair.

"Shush, everything will be okay. It's okay to be scared. I gotcha, its okay. We have all the time in the world take your time. Try to relax, just relax. Christian loves you. And we all love you no matter what. Okay we all will support you no matter what it says. We love you." Adrian said calming her down gently. I was amazed how great he was supporting her.

Lissa finally backed away and we left the bath room waiting outside.

Lissa came out with the test and showed us. Adrian and I just looked at Lissa frozen.

We hugged her as we stared at two little plus signs. We were going to have a little pyro here soon.  
**Author's note- Ah Lissa's preggers! Whoa I just love her and Christian and this story needed a side twist! Tell me if you like it or not"! I love showing Adrian's sweet side! More Eddie and Jill next time!:)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Jill's point of view: Chapter 6**

Adrian went to bed and Lissa slept in my room. I was lying down next to her on the bed. She stopped crying a while ago. We just laid there in silence.

"Thank you for being there for me tonight. I don't know what would have happened if you weren't. You stayed for me. Your such a good sister and you deserve a better one then me. Thank you." She said as she hugged me. I was surprised but quickly returned the hug.

"He will be happy I promise." I said and she smiled before we both fell asleep.

**The next morning: Lissa's point of view**

I woke up the next morning nervous as hell. I went and went to the bathroom. I stared at my belly. I wasn't showing at all. I didn't even know how far along the pregnancy I was. I smiled inside my thin body was my child. And Christians, my heart leaped at remembering I had to tell him. I went outside to the living room where I saw everyone but Rose and Dimitri there. It was their day of and we probably having sex. I laughed grateful Rose was no longer able to read my thoughts.

Christian immediately went to me and wrapped me in his arms kissing me. Little did he know that this was the most significant kiss ever. The kiss gave me hope and made me brave. I pulled him away making him give me a confused look.

"I need to talk to you alone." I said softly. He tilted his head in confusion and put a hand lightly to my face. His light blue eyes looked at me worrying.

"Okay." He laughed but I could see he knew something was serious in my eyes. I took his hand and led him outside to the private deck. The sun was setting. He stood right next to me looking at the sunset.

"Lissa, what's wrong?" He asked shaking his deep black hair out of his eyes looking right at me.

"Do you love me?" I blurted out. I never blurt things out but I was so scarred. This could be the last time I would ever see him. I quickly shoved those thoughts out of my head. His arms wrapped around me instantly.

"Of course I love you. I love you so much. I will love you no matter what. Please just tell me what's wrong babe." He said softly stroking my hair as I softly cried into his chest. He wiped away my tears with his thumb. He kissed me then pulled back with a pained expression on his face.

"I am pregnant." I whispered barley sure if he heard it or not.

He slowly backed away from me and sat down ripping my heart out. He didn't say anything for a while and I sunk to the ground. He just stared straight at nothing unmoving. I put my head in my hands and sobbed.

I felt a pair around arms around me. Christian just held me calming me down for several minutes not speaking. He finally tilted my chin up and kissed me on the lips. The kiss was our best kiss ever. The kiss said I'm here for you and I love you. He helped me up not breaking the kiss. When he finally pulled away he laughed.

He spun me around in the air happily. While I just smiled even though I was beyond confused.

"I love you Lissa and I love this baby. Im sorry but I just shocked me and I'm an idiot. We are in this together." He said cheerily as he set me down.

"I love you too. So your excited?" I asked and he kissed my lips letting me know his answer in our special way.

**Jill's point of view **

Christian and Lissa came back inside holding hands. And Adrian and I cheered. Eddie looked beyond confused. I forgot that Eddie, Dimitri and Rose had no idea. Oh no Rose wasn't notified and there would be some serious ass kicking.

Eddie hugged Christian and Lissa once they told him. We hung out for the rest of the day but then they left including Adrian leaving Eddie and I alone. I was in my room when he suddenly entered. He leaned against the door frame in the sexiest pose ever.

"Hello soon to be aunt." He said as he gave me a teasing, panty dropping smile. I had enough of the teasing and I came right to him with a rough kiss.

He automatically responded to my lips. Deepening the kiss causing his tongue to collide with mine. The shy Jill disappeared and was replaced by a bold Jill. I grazed my teeth across bottom lips making him growl sensually. He the pinned me against the door with his hands around my waist and my arms around his neck. I don't know whose hips started it but all I know is we started grinding our bodies together hard.

He began kissing my neck making me moan and grind harder against him. His hands went between my legs and I arched my back giving him more access to my neck. We were both moaning while his hands went to towards my center but not quite touching it. His fingers were at the top of my thighs but his fingers rubbed me over my panties but he never touched anything else. We kept moaning and gasping as we grinded against each other both of us wanting more.

He laid me gently on the bed and helped me take his shirt off. My hands softly touched his tan muscles. I could see his muscles tense and relax under my tough as he moaned.

He looked at me then backed away. I groaned in frustration and started to tear up. I knew he didn't want me.

"Im sorry." I said after I regained my breath. He looked at me stunned.

"Why the fuck are you sorry. I let it go way too far. I almost took advantage of you. It is my fault." He explained clearly frustrated.

"I am the one who attacked you remember?" I asked crying. He came up to me and hugged me.

"Why are you crying." He asked pained.

"It's nothing. I am just stupid." I sobbed feeling like an idiot.

"Nothing about you is stupid. Please tell me." The pain in his voice made me tell him.

"I knew you didn't want me in that way." I explained crying harder. His face looked so confused but then looked understanding.

"Of course I do. Any guy would be crazy not to see you like that. I want you so badly it drives me insane. You deserve for it to be special. You deserve to be treated like a princess when it's time. And you're not ready yet and I won't rush you." His voice was full of agony. I nodded because it was true. I wasn't truly ready for that yet.

"When you are ready just tell me and we will talk about it. Until then we need to keep our relationship slow. I love where we are right now and we shouldn't ruin it by rushing." He said sincerely. I nodded. We sat there in silence for a couple minutes.

"We can still make out right?" I asked blushing. He blushed too but leaned in to kiss me. No matter where our relationship was we would still be ourselves. And I was glad.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Jill's point of view: Chapter 7 **_  
Summer has finally passed and now classes at the academy started. I didn't have a roommate; they just put me in this suite of a dorm, which made up for the no roommate thing. Everything has been going great lately. No one at the academy knew about me and Eddie though, we both wanted our relationship private. We haven't done anything bad but Eddie didn't want people gossiping about us.

I had great security and it wasn't heavy. It was Eddie who always stood close by and Max stood farther away. The school had more guardians all around the school. Rose and Dimitri were doing well and were still guarding Lissa and Christian. Lissa and the baby were doing extremely well and Christian was still supporting her and the baby.

I was sitting in a booth at lunch with Adrian and Eddie. They didn't want to split Adrian and me up and it's a good thing he finished top of the art classes he was taking when I was under protection in Palm Springs.

"Hey." Said a high pitch voice that made me jump. I turned my head to see who was speaking and saw Kendra. She was this really rude popular slut that hated me and hated me even more now that I was the queen's sister.  
"How may we help you?" Adrian smirked.

"Well I heard you love to party. And I thought we could have fun together." She flirted giving me a cold look. I felt so sick right now. Adrian looked at me realizing something was wrong.

"I do love to party, what's your name?" He asked more seriously shaking out his brown hair.

"Kendra. So interested in having fun?" She giggled making me give her a mocking face. Adrian finally realized who she was; I have told him about her in the past. He gave me a reassuring nod.

"Not interested." He said sharply. She did a double take. She expected him to say yes and I would have thought so too especially since about all the guys in the academy have said yes.  
"Excuse me?" She snapped.

"You heard me Barbie. I don't want your sloppy services especially the same ones a bunch of inexperienced high school boys have used. So get your dirty little disrespected pussy out of here and run to Ken." He smirked but glared at her.

It was a very mean insult and very embarrassing and I didn't like his choice of the p word. I still thought it was a good insult that was completely honest.

"Oh so your screwing him. I wondered why he would save your life or hang out with you. You're fucking him. You're probably fucking him to. You're a filthy little whore. I swear you're pathetic and disgusting." She snapped. Okay now she accused me of sleeping with both Adrian who was like my brother and Eddie. I mean yeah I was dating Eddie but we weren't doing anything. I was beyond pissed and mortified.

"Shut the fuck up. Don't ever talk to her or about her again. I don't want you near her. You're the pathetic whore and I wish you could be helped. But no one can help you because you're that desperate and disgusting. So the next time you get fucked by someone remember that's all you are, your just a fuck to people. And you're not even a good fuck." Eddie snapped standing right in front of her. That wasn't all he said he called her a bunch of sickening names that were extremely offensive.

"You can't speak to me like that! You can't threaten me!" She hissed but had tears in her eyes.

"Actually I can. She's my charge and I'm her guardian. I protect her from being hurt so therefore I can threaten you. I see you as a nasty pathetic threat to her so I will do whatever it takes to keep you away from her. So get the fuck out of here." He growled.

"Yeah you're doing a great job at protecting her. She got killed because of you just like your friend died in Spokane. Your just lucky Ivashkov wasn't high that day and could save her. And I'm not that low that a strigoi fed from me while my friends got killed. Blood whore!" She said spitting out every ounce of anger. Eddie went pale. She looked at me horribly as she left. Eddie whose shift was over looked at Max who moved closer to me.

"I'm going to go to the gym and cool down." Eddie said without looking at me leaving me with Max and Adrian.

"Damn she's fucked up. I don't get high so she should get her fucking facts strait. I hope Castile doesn't take that too hard. That was the bitchiest thing anyone has ever said to him. I can handle people being rude to me but Castile doesn't deserve it." Adrian sighed. I went to the gym hours later with Max.

Eddie was in sweatpants only. His bare chest and abs were coated in sweat. He was pounding on a punching dummy and they weighed a lot. The lights were dim and no one else was there because it was curfew. He spun around and saw us.

"Max you can go and get some sleep. I'll make sure she gets back okay." Eddie said breathing hard. Max nodded then left.  
"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yep." He said as he hit the dummy in the lower stomach with a heavy blow. The dummy shook and fell backwards.  
"Eddie your hands are bleeding." I whispered worried as I grabbed his hands softly. He winced.

"My hands are fine. It's just a little blood." He shrugged.

"Eddie I'm so sorry about today. I should have stopped her or something. You and Adrian didn't have to defend me. Maybe she was right, maybe I am pathetic." I rambled.

"What the fuck are you talking about? She wasn't right; don't let her make you think that. We love you and we will defend you even from the school slut. Don't be sorry." He said strongly cupping my face with his hands.

"You're in here training so hard it's hurting your body because of what she said. None of the things she said are true. Don't let her upset you. Please." I cried. He kissed me softly.

"But what she said today about me was all true. Mason died because I couldn't help him or Rose, you got killed because I couldn't protect you, and a strigoi did feed from me. I was a pathetic bag of blood." He whispered sadly with his voice cracking.

"It's okay. None of those things were your fault. There's nothing you could have done, I know that's hard to accept but it's the only way you'll move on. I got a second chance and so did you. So live it with me." I whispered.

He kissed me hard and passionately. It was the best kiss we have ever shared. He held me close. The kiss was amazing but it gave me a heart wrenching feeling. It was almost a depressing kiss. He finally pulled away and gave me a sad expression.

"Why did that feel like a good bye kiss?" I asked shaking badly. His eyes were clouded with salty water. He looked down then back at me sadly. His face went serious.

"I just don't think I can do this anymore. You deserve to date people your own age and date without complications. You shouldn't want to hide your relationship. I have always failed protecting you. Your right about you having a second chance to live, and I am not going to endanger your life again. You have a chance to live again and you shouldn't waste it with someone like me." He whispered, his jaw clenching.

"Are you breaking me?" I choked out. I felt tears fall from my eyes. He reached for me to wipe them off but I backed away from him shaking. He gave me a pained look and shook his gorgeous blonde hair out of his eyes.

"I'm so sorry. I just don't see how we're going to work. You deserve more and better protection. So I request my removal of being you guardian." He choked out.

"What will you do then? I am the same Jill you first met, who gives a fuck who my dad was. He never gave me a birthday card or was mentioned. This will hurt your career as a guardian. Please don't do this. I need you in my life." I cried.

"Your more important than my career. And I can find someone to guard or I can teach. I'm not going to put you at risk of getting hurt." He whispered.

"You already have. Your hurting me right now not physically. But it hurts." I sobbed. His body reached out to mine but he pulled it back.

"I'm sorry." He said painfully.

"No I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I fell in love with you." I said strongly wiping away my tears for the final time. My tears wouldn't change his mind and neither would my begging.

Eddie looked taken back. He then opened his mouth to say something but I walked away to my room before he could. I didn't care what he had to say. He made it very clear.

Three months ago he first kissed me. In those three months I had fallen in love with him. Today I was embarrassed, today my heart was shattered. Today he broke up with me and we would never get back together.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Eddies point of view: Chapter 8**_

"No I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I fell in love with you." She said strongly wiping away her tears for the final time.

I was taken back. I opened my mouth to say something but she walked away to her room before I could. I slowly leaned myself against the wall. I had been here for hours thinking. I didn't care about my feelings; I have been silent before in Palm Springs to keep her happy. She deserved more and she was perfect before she met me and she'll be perfect without me now.

That blew up the moment she sobbed those words. She just didn't have a crush on me she loved me. I was even more confused with my feelings even more now. I wanted to reach out to her as soon as she said those words. I doubled over from pain sinking onto the ground. All these different thoughts and memories came rushing into my mind giving me a headache.

My mind was telling me what I did was right but I had a strong feeling I was wrong. Sadness trembled across my body, disappointment seeped into my skin, and rage drowned my blood. I was pissed at myself for being an ass and treating her like that.

She was the one person who never demanded anything from me. Jill just wanted me to be happy with her and I failed her. I couldn't protect her from the killers who killed her and I couldn't protect her from Lee or this mean girl from school.

The worse thing was I was the one who broke her in the end. I was the one who hurt her. The one who played her around knowing we couldn't have the happy ending.

Jill told me she loved me and meant it. She also said that she was sorry she had ever loved me. She regretted me and what we had. I wouldn't blame her if she hated me or hated our relationship. I just couldn't deal with this anymore and I had no idea what to do or fix it. I needed Mason, he would have advised me what to do. He would have told me it was the right thing or if I was a stupid heartless unappreciative dick. I didn't know if I had just done the right thing anymore because I felt like a disgusting ass.

I finally picked myself off the ground. I had not cried since Mason died and I did that behind closed doors. I wasn't going to be weak because that's what it meant when I cried. If I cried I was weak, I'm a guardian and I fucked up a lot. I fucked up my life so I was going to focus and be the best I could be without any emotions. I was done feeling sorry for myself, I didn't deserve self-pity. I was not going to be pathetic anymore.

I started punching another dummy and staking it feeling it's body shake with each blow. I kept digging into its heart killing mine along with it. I continued to punch ignoring the blood flowing down my wrist and splattering onto the ground.

_**THE NEXT MORNING: EDDIE'S POINT OF VIEW**_

I went to Adrian's room to make sure he wasn't doing anything stupid. He opened the door and let me in his room. I sat down at his table.

"Where's Jill?" I asked carefully. He looked at me puzzled.

"She's at her feeding with Max this morning." He answered slowly looking at me with harsh eyes.

"What?" I asked slightly annoyed.

"Nothing sorry. It's just I forgot that you aren't her guardian anymore so you wouldn't know where she was at. Sorry I forgot you quit the job you swore and trained to do. The one that you spent your whole life on and the one that you made all those sacrifices on. The one that people like Mason sacrificed for you to have." Adrian snapped. I flinched when he mentioned Mason.

"Wow I never thought I would be lectured by a selfish drunk prick. The prick that hangs around a bunch of teenagers and sleeps around like a dirt bag. Wow telling me to grow up and not ruin my future isn't that a bit hypercritical?" I spat out. Venom and rage dripped on every word. I didn't mean to say it; he was only trying to help me. He has been trying to get his life back on track and I just tore him down.

His face contorted in pain and sadness. He then got angry.

"You have every fucking right to say those things to me because they are true. But you don't even know half the story. The story that my dad paid to burn. The one what would give my life fix? I will be damned if I see any of you, even Rose, throw away their life and future like I did. Jill's like my sister and you hurt her. You were supposed to guard her and make her happy. I am not telling you to fix it or guard her just stop hurting yourself because it's hurting her." He said with such a strong but sad tone in his voice.

"Adrian I…." I tried to say but he interrupted me.

"Fuck just let me talk for once because this is important. God damn all of you complain that you lost someone. Try losing someone and know that you disappoint them every time you breath. Every heart beat you feel like they were so much better than you even at such a young age. Like you could feel their live being drained and you couldn't do anything. You couldn't do anything but hold them as they slowly died. You don't know what's like to lose a…"He shouted shaking with fury and sadness but trailed off.

Adrian was gone and completely driven by spirit. He started mumbling and pacing rapidly.

"Is it the spirit?" I asked him. He stared into space frozen for a while. I froze cautiously. I waited tensely for a while ready to spring if everything went wrong. I prayed he didn't actually go insane. _Come on Adrian you got this._

"Sorry I'm fine now. No worries." Adrian said breaking out of his trance. What the fuck! He was so dazed like everything was a blur.

"You haven't been drinking or doing drugs have you?" I asked cautiously.

"Nope. Just got carried away. Loopy Adrian day." Adrian smiled weakly but I could see the fear.

"It was more than that wasn't it?" I asked seriously. His eyes met mine seriously. He nodded violently.

"Adrian what's bothering you?" I asked concerned.

"Nothing. It's just I feel like my days are counting down. Don't bullshit me and say they aren't. I can feel it. Lissa will be fine but I'm not strong enough like Sonya or Lissa. I'm slipping away and I know it's toward the end. If I'm going to die I want it to be on my own terms. I haven't lived the best life but I have lived. I just want all of you to be better than me. So take care of Jill even if she isn't your charge. Take care of everyone." He said softly shaking.

"Adrian it won't happen. You will be fine and so will Jill. She doesn't need me." I said trying to reassure him. He shook his head sadly at me but didn't say anything else.

"So what will you do now?" He asked after a severely long pause.

"Alberta offered me a position here. Since Lissa made the law for most academies to allow defense classes for mori she decided I could help teach them. The classes are optional so I wouldn't have to deal with any mori who don't want to train." I explained.

"That would be cool but you would still see Jill." Adrian said giving me a questioning face.

"Yeah I mean she still goes to this academy but I wouldn't see her that often." I said puzzled.

"Okay. Well you have to go you wouldn't want to be late. It's new classes for all the students new trimester very hilarious. Bye thanks for coming." He laughed as he directed me out the door. I could hear his mischievous laugh as though there was only a joke that he understood.

I walked into the smaller gym where my class would be held. I looked around and took attendance. My heart froze when I saw her name.

"Jill Dragomir." I called out. That's what Adrian was laughing about. What are the fucking odds she would take this class. I remembered she was thinking about signing up for it but never committed. I forgot that when I took the position. Adrian knew this and found it funny. It was going to be torture for me.

Her Jade green eyes met mine and the world froze. She raised her hand to show she was there but she had a look of shock on her face. I snapped away from the trance and began the lesson. I had two other assistant teachers that specialized in air and water. Christian said he could fly out here if I needed someone that specialized in fire but could only do it for a while because he didn't want to leave his unborn baby and Lissa.

I started making them do basic workouts. Jill was hitting a punching bag and I moved beside her.

"You got to relax. Spread your feet a little farther apart. Relax your shoulders and don't over flex your arm at your elbow." I said. She nodded did what I said. She punched the punching bag but it was still a little weak.

"Okay swing your hips with it." I said grabbing her hips lightly guiding her into the punch. The punch was way better than the last one. Electricity poured through us from the contact. Her vanilla scent overwhelmed me and her jade eyes connected with my hazel eyes. My hands remained at her hips and I was overwhelmed. I forgot what I was doing or who I was I leaned in closer to her.

I stopped abruptly pulling my hands away. I was no longer her guardian or boyfriend and I shouldn't have touched her that way. Her face was coated in pain but she quickly regained composure biting her lip. I was staring at her cute innocent lips and I found myself getting distracted again. I shook my head violently snapping out of my daze.

"Much better just keep going." I smiled softly. She smiled back and continued the lesson.

I now understood what it felt like to be Dimitri. Having a connection with a young girl and her being a student. Every part of me wanted to grab her and fling her against the mats. I had no idea where this side of me came from. Poor Dimitri and Rose it was awful.

I am so stupid. I did this to myself. Now I would have to see her every day and teach her how to fight and watch her get sweaty. She showed no recognition that I dumped her last night. She changed a lot. The little girl was gone and the sexy young girl was in her place. It was like she could care less that I dumped her. She was in control of her own emotions and has matured.

Fuck my life. I was in a worse position than before. I was now my ex-girlfriend's teacher. I was now in love with my student.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Jill's point of view: chapter 9**_

Max escorted me to Adrian's room which was fantastic. Adrian opened the door and let me in and Max stood outside it guarding it.

"How was your day?" Adrian smiled coyly. I narrowed my eyes. He knew about what happened today.

"Bad." I slumped.

"Why?" Adrian smirked.

"Well I went to my defense class to find out that my boyfriend who dumped me last night is my teacher. Im not Rose I don't find it sexy I think it's frustrating. Thanks for the warning by the way." I explained.

"What me? I don't know what you're talking about?" Adrian said trying to play innocent but was smirking.

"Adrian I'm bonded to you I can tell when you're lying so don't even try it." I snarled.

"Fine I only figured out this morning and he was on his way to his new position. You're really sexy when you're pissed." He laughed. I blushed and he came over to hug me lightly and reassuring.

"I know you don't want to hear this but he still loves you." Adrian spoke softly.

"He never loved me or at least he didn't say it, and if he did he wouldn't have broken up with me." I sighed.

"He does even if he didn't say it. He wants to do what he thinks is best for you; he just doesn't realize that that it hurts both of you and he's an idiot. This morning he said you don't need him. We are going to fix that." He smiled.

"What are you saying? Do you want me to act like I don't need him or act like I do need him? How is either going to help? And I never said I wanted him back." I said exasperated.

"You may not want him back but I know you still love him. I am not saying you should be desperate and try and get him back. Let's just give him energy to try and get you back. So it just gets down to one question…. Do you want him to fight to love you again?" Adrian asked.

I froze. Did I want Eddie to fight for me? Would this work? Would he fight for me? Would I let him love me? I made my decision.

"Okay we will try this. This is between you and me only. And I can back out anytime I want." I said.

"Done. Let's go shopping." He said pulling me to my feet and towards the door.

"Adrian I don't have any money." I said pulling against him. He smirked and handed me an envelope.

"This came from Lissa it's for you. Unlimited." He smirked. I opened it and it was a card.

_This is for you to spend on anything and everything. Don't be afraid or timid to spend it because it has no limit. It's a perk of being queen. You have given up a lot because of me so it's the least I could do. Thank you so much for being a great sister. I hope you're having a great school year. –Lissa _

Inside the card was a black credit card. I smiled and Adrian grabbed my hand. I let him pull me out the door.

Soon the old Jill would be gone but I was going to make sure I still was me. And the feelings for Eddie would stay the same.

_**Later! Eddie's point of view. **_

I was eating lunch when I saw her. Jill came in wearing a short tight pencil skirt and a tight shirt. Her blonde hair was curled. She had tall high heels on that made her legs look long and like heaven. Fuck I was getting distracted and so was my dick.

She walked my way and then swerved teasingly. What the hell was that? This was going to be a long year.

_**Months later! Eddie's point of view**_

The last couple months have been fucking torture. Jill was so sexy and hot. And the fact that guys kept hitting on her and touching her wasn't helping my jealousy. Everyday her outfits got tighter and skimpier. Even when she was taking my class she wore tight shirts and short gym shorts. It may not sound so bad but every time she stretched or bent over it left little to the imagination. Today I was teaching the students how to spare.

I told them to split themselves up into groups of five. Two stations focused on elements which we taught by my helpers. The other one was running and the last two were sparing. There were only twenty students so each station only had four students at it. Of course Jill picked the group that I had to teach.

I taught each one the basics then had them against each other. They practiced for a while but then one student left because she didn't feel good. Jill was left without a partner. Fuck my life.

"Okay Jill I'll be your partner for now." I said calmly. I wasn't going to go as hard as my teachers would have done with me. I didn't like seeing her as a target that I had to defeat either. We slowly circled each other. She threw a punch but I quickly dodged it. She threw a couple more punches but they failed. I went in to push her since I wasn't going to hit her.

A burst of water hit me backward out of nowhere causing me to stagger. She then kicked me making me lose balance. I hit the floor and she tackled me. I was completely soaked but I regained my composure and fought back. We started rolling on the ground getting her soaked with water too. I finally pinned her down with her arms above her head.

We were both breathing hard. She moved her hips upward in a grinding motion. To anyone watching it would have looked like she was struggling to fight back. Only we knew she was grinding us together. I tried not to moan and I tried to find the will to make her stop and get off of her. I just couldn't. I looked into her jade green eyes that were coated with lust. She was biting her lip seductively. Damn I wanted to kiss her so bad.

I finally got off her and helped her up to. I told everyone they could go and change. Every one changed then left the gym. I heard Jill behind me moving towards the door. It's been months since we broke up and I missed her like crazy. I didn't know how much longer I could do this anymore. I knew she wouldn't forgive that easily either.

"Jill wait I talk to you." I spoke roughly. I regained my composure quickly.

"Yes Mr. Castile." She said sensually. Damn that was a turn on. What the hell was happening to me? All my raw emotions were taking control of me.

"You did well today. The water caught me off guard so well done. But limit the …" I said unable to finish.

"Limit what Mr. Castile?" She said looking at me through her long eyelashes.

"Jill you know what I am talking about." I said trying to control my breathing but we were suddenly drifting closer together. Her face was inches away from mine.

"I don't see how any thing I did was a problem. It distracts the enemy." She breathed.

"Yes but it probably won't work on a strigoi. It only is confusing for a second." I argued.

"A second is all I need to escape. And when did you get the right to care about what methods I use?" She argued back. Her hand was in my chest ghosting over it.

"Jill stop it. This is inappropriate and rude." I spoke. Her hands touched my chest lightly and she kissed my jaw lightly. I tried not to groan. Her simple sweet touch made my whole body feel alive. The electricity crackled between us.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked desperately trying to get her to stop. She pulled back from me and her eyes turned cold.

"Isn't it frustrating? How does it make you feel for us to switch roles? I pretend I love you and keep sending you mixed signals but I'm not really committed to us. That's what you did to me; you went through all the motions of being my boyfriend making me fall in love with you, only to have you decide what's best for me in the end. I am so sick of people telling me what to do and doing what they think is best for me. Are all your emotions torn up and out of control now? How does it feel to be played?" She snapped. I have never seen little Jill so angry before. I felt disgusting and like I wanted to throw up.

"I am so sorry Jill. I see your point. I didn't mean to play you I swear." I said pathetically. I reached out to her but she moved away from me breaking my heart.

"You are no better than any other guy I have dated. It's funny how when you break up with me when I was the old Jill. But as soon as I dress like this I have your attention. Would you want me back if I didn't dress like this? I know I dressed like this to get you to fight for me. I dressed and changed myself for you to want to be with me again." Jill said pissed with tears of hurt in her eyes.

"Jill please that's not the only reason. Yes it got me to notice you more but I have always noticed you. i couldn't stand how other guys looked at you. I know I have no right being jealous or upset. I ruined us. I am so sorry. You don't need to change yourself for me or any other guy. Your perfect." I said strongly.

"It doesn't matter. I thought all this would get you to fight for us again. I thought that's what I wanted but it's not. I don't want you to fight for me anymore. I am done, we are completely done." She ssaid wiping away her tears. I reached out to her and tried to say something. My heart was shattered.

Right when I was about to reply alarms went off. I froze terrified. She ran towards me and I put my arms around her.

"What is that?" She asked petrified. I started pulling her out of the gym and she followed.

"Strigoi attack." I screamed over the alarms while clenching me stake in my hand.


	10. Chapter 10

Jill's point of view: Chapter 10

Right when he was about to reply alarms went off. We both froze terrified. I ran towards him and he put his arms around me.

"What is that?" I asked petrified. He started pulling me out of the gym and I followed.

"Strigoi attack." He screamed over the alarms while clenching the stake in his hand. My heart jumped. I started to panic. He pulled me through the hallways. Most of the lights were out and some were flickering though as bolts of lights crackled into the air. The hallway was completely destroyed. There were bodies of Strigoi and mori lying on the ground. He suddenly stopped and pushed me against the wall peering over the corner.

"Shhh just breath. You are okay. I'll protect you. Please just try and focus on where Adrian is. We need to find him." He whispered. I nodded and he set me down hiding behind the wall. He then rushed over the corner of the wall. I heard fighting and I prayed he was okay. I wanted to get up but I couldn't move.

_Jill! Meet at elementary by the church its where I am! Hurry!_ I heard Adrian's voice through the bond. I heard a sickening crack. I started to cry, it was probably Eddie. He died. I suddenly threw up feeling so sick. I heard footsteps behind me and looked up and saw red eyes.

The strigoi came from the side of the hallway I was on not the one Eddie was in. I couldn't do anything but scream. I tried remembering all the Eddie taught me. But facing the situation in real life was harder.

The strigoi approached me smiling wickedly. I felt sick again. Right when it almost touched me it shrieked in pain. I saw a blade enter its heart. It fell down twitching until it froze dead. I looked up and saw Eddie standing there breathing hard.

He rushed towards me and took me harshly in his arms. I clung onto him as he kissed my hair. He held me for several moments.

"I thought you died." I sobbed.

"I'm fine. We are both fine. I'm so happy your safe. I'll protect you, I am not going anywhere." He whispered painfully. His eyes met mine.

"Your bleeding." I cried looking at the blood rushing from his shoulder and waist. He winced but kept his face composed.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me. Where is Adrian?" He asked worried. I suddenly remembered Adrian's message.

"Elementary school near the church." I whispered. Eddie suddenly yanked me up and started running with me. Once we got outside we ran into someone.

"Adrian!" I shrieked hugging him.

"What the fuck are you doing!? Why aren't you in the church?!" Eddie yelled at him.

"I've been trying to get the kids into the church!" He yelled as a strigoi came up behind him. Adrian tackled me onto the ground and Eddie stabbed the strigoi. It fell to the ground dead. Adrian got me up quickly and looked at Eddie again silently thanking him.

"The guardians got most of them down and the stakes are put back up. They are doing role count and mostly we have everyone! No one has been taken!" He yelled out of breath. We heard a clash. We turned and saw most of the strigoi left heading our way. We all bolted towards the church. I saw a little girl fall and Adrian rushed over to her.

"Adrian!" I shrieked in horror. He crouched down to her but a strigoi attacked him at the same time. It all happened in slow motion. They fell to the ground together. I saw a burst of light through the strigoi's chest. It fell next to Adrian who was covered in blood and breathing hard. I rushed over towards him.

"What happened?!" I screamed holding his hand. He sat up looking exhausted.

"Nothing just get me up." He yelled hoarsely. I helped him up and he headed towards the little girl. She was crying and he picked her up running with her. I ran with them. They reached the church and I was right behind them. Adrian screamed at me but it was too late. I was slammed to the ground. The wind was knocked out of me.

I looked up and saw red eyes above me once again. I looked around and saw Adrian screaming at me reaching towards me but guardians held him back. Eddie was nowhere to be found.

I started crying knowing I would die. The strigoi bent down to me and put its hands around my throat. I choked out blood. It smiled maliciously at me. It's teeth met the crook of my neck. I closed my eyes and prayed.

It suddenly yelped out in pain. It released me gargling on blood. Little bubbles of blood spat from its mouth. I looked at it wondering why this was happening. I then saw the point of a stake sticking out of the front of its heart. I looked around to see who staked it.

Eddie was yards away from me breathing heavily looking in my direction. That's when I knew. Eddie staked the strigoi. He threw his stake so hard it flew yards and cut into the strigoi's heart. He gave up his only weapon of protection to take the chance of it saving me. The chances that it would actually work were slim but he still succeeded. He threw the stake so hard it flew through the monsters body and hit the heart.

He ran towards me and picked me up in his arms. He ran towards the church carrying me.

He set us down but kept me in his arms. He rocked me soothingly in his arms while the darkness overcame me._

_**WEEKS Later! Eddie's point of view. **_

It's been weeks since the attack. No one was taken thank God but we lost ten lives. The loss awful but still smaller than usual. More strigoi were killed than mori and guardians.

Adrian was actually a hero. He saved and rounded up so many of the younger students. The little girl he saved was actually Alberta's daughter who she couldn't find after they got separated during the attack. Adrian explained that when he got attacked by the strigoi he had a stake in his hand and it fell onto the stake. That strigoi was staked by a spirit user and it turned into a damphire again.

The strigoi was named Rick. He told us everything we needed to know and we explained everything to him about how he was restored. We let him go home to his family. (Sorry but Adrian is amazing and I love him so he needed to be a hero.) Adrian's hand had to be put in a sling because the stake burnt him that badly.

Jill was okay. She fainted after I got her in the church but I was so worried. I woke up in a hospital bed with her holding my hand. I lost a lot of blood from fighting and broke a couple ribs and had a severe concussion. I finally was released from the hospital tonight.

I started walking through the dorms not knowing where I was going. I somehow ended up at Jill's door. I looked at Max pleading for him to let me see her. He nodded and walked down the hallway. I knocked on the door. Jill opened and gasped in shock when she saw it was me.

What happened over the past few weeks and months made me realize how much I need her. I was a stupid dick for pushing her away. She was gorgeous, sweet, smart and adorable. She owned my heart and I found out how I really felt about her. I loved her and tonight I was going to tell her.

"Eddie, what are you doing here?" She asked quietly. I grabbed her face lightly and kissed her hard closing the door behind me.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Jill's point of view: Chapter 11**_

_**Warning Lemon! Don't like then skip please! Thanks!**_

"Eddie, what are you doing here?" I asked quietly. He grabbed my face lightly and kissed me hard closing the door behind him. The kiss was hard and passionate yet loving. He pulled away leaving us both gasping for air. I stood there breathing heavily shocked beyond belief.

"I know I hurt you. It kills me that I hurt you and I can't protect you. I love you so much. I never wanted to hurt you. I made a terrible mistake when I broke up with you. You are so amazing and you make me so happy and I ruined us. I am so sorry. I know you said that you didn't want me to fight for you right before the attack. I didn't get the chance to answer you but I am now. I want us to be together. I will fight for you." He breathed out.

"All the tears you cried and the pain in your heart I caused. All the hurt I made you feel, made me not want to live anymore. You should be kissed every second, be protected every minute, and be loved every moment. I promise I'll make it better than it ever was. I promise tonight will be the night that you will fall in love with me again. Please just let me love you again." He whispered softly and lovingly.

"You love me?" I gasped.

"Yes I love you. I love you so much." He smiled brightly. My heart started thumping extremely loudly. I felt like I could fly. And just by him saying those simple amazing words everything was forgotten and forgiven.

"I love you too." I choked out. I swear his smile got bigger even though that was probably impossible.

He kissed me lovingly again. His tongue begged for permission. I opened my mouth and our tongues brushed against each other's. They danced together. He tasted like honey and rain. I know that sounds weird but trust me it's not. He grasped my body and pulled it tighter to his. I wrapped my legs around his torso rubbing our bodies together. The kiss got more hot and sexy making us both groan.

He moved us over at set me down on the bed with his body hovering over mine. I was shaking with anticipation. He sensed my nerves and kissed me softly.

"You tell me when to stop. I am not pressuring you into anything." He choked out. I grasped the end of his shirt and pulled it over his head. He helped me slip it off. I kissed his chest lightly making him moan.

"I want this. I want you." I gasped. I kissed his abs lightly as he attacked my neck. He kept licking and sucking my neck. I arched my body making our bodies get pressed closer together.

He removed my pants and tank top. He glanced at my body admiringly. I tried to cover up as I blushed.

"Your stunning." He said as he took my bra off. I have never ever gotten this far with a guy and I was so nervous but in my heart I knew this was right. He kissed the valley between my chest and kissed my breast gently licking and sucking. I moaned hard and arched closer to him again. He smiled and kissed his way up to my neck. I reached to unbuckle his jeans. He helped me slip them off his hips leaving us both in our underwear.

He teasingly pulled my thong down my legs and kissed his was back up my legs to my core. He started licking and sucking my core. I was whimpering and begging.

"Please." I whimpered. Eddie looked back up at me and kissed my lips again. I was really wet and I wanted him extremely badly.

"Please what?" He teased kissing my jaw.

"Please I need you." I breathed out.

"Jill are you sure?" Eddie asked sincerely looking at me through his blond hair. I brushed his hair out of his face and kissed him gently. He let me kiss him and let me control the kiss.

"Yes I am sure about you. Please, I want this." I whispered. He nodded and pulled his boxers down and rolled the condom on. I looked down and gasped at his length. He was big and I was starting to get worried that it would hurt. He tilted my head up to look into his face not his dick. He pecked me on the lips.

"You can still change your mind." He said being gentlemen.

"I still want this. I am just scared that it will hurt." I whispered. He nodded.

"It's okay. I will go slow. It will hurt for a bit though sorry." He whispered kissing me tenderly. I felt him at my entrance. He looked at me questionably one more time and I nodded. He pushed in all the way slowly and I cried out.

I felt tears slither down my cheeks. It hurt bad. I tried to stop crying but I couldn't. Eddie stilled his body and kissed away my tears. He kept whispering sweet things in my ears. He kept telling me he loved me and how stunning and amazing I was. After a few long moments the pain started to disappear and pleasure took its place. I rolled my hips against his testing the pain. He groaned out trying to not buck into my hips.

"I'm fine. You can move now." I choked out. Eddie slowly started pumping in and out of me. I gasped in pleasure. It felt so good. No wonder why Adrian loved having sex.

"Fuck Jill! You are so tight." Eddie moaned as he pumped into me but also grinded into me in circular motions.

"Damn! Faster! Ugh!" I groaned. Our bodies slapped together. I clenched around his dick loving the feeling. He went faster but kept it lovingly. This wasn't a fuck this was making love. I trusted and loved him so much.

We continued to move our bodies together and he put my leg on his shoulder. I thrashed against the bed. It made him hit me at a deeper angle. We kept moaning each other's names.

"I think I'm…" I whimpered unable to finish. He nodded and kept moving. We reached our climaxes together kissing. He slowed down his movements and got rid of the condom.

He looked like he was about to put on his clothes and leave. I pulled him back on the bed with me. We laid there trying to breath normally again. He wrapped his arms around me and placed a light blanket over us. I wrapped my leg around his waist trying not to wince from the pain.

"Are you okay?" He asked highly worried. I nodded nuzzling into his chest.

"Yeah I'm just a little sore. Are you okay?" I whispered.

"I'm sorry your sore. And I feel amazing. That was the best moment of my life. I just wish it didn't hurt you." He whispered sincerely.

"The pain is worth it. It was the best thing that's ever happened to me." I smiled. He laughed and kissed my hair.

"I love you." He whispered smiling.

"I love you too." I whispered smiling back. Everything was perfect in this moment and nothing would ruin it. I fell asleep in his strong arms.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Eddie's point of view: Chapter 12**_

I woke up with Jill in my arms. She had her head on my chest and her leg wrapped around my waist. The blanket was covering our bodies. I wrapped my arms more tightly around her and stroked her blonde hair lightly. Memories of last night played in my mind making me smile. Last night was the best night of my life. It was the best thing that has ever happened to me, actually it wasn't. Jill was the best thing that's ever happened to me.

Her jade eyes flickered open. She stirred in my arms stretching and yawning. She peered at me through her thick eyelashes. She suddenly jumped out of bed and ran into the bathroom. I sat up puzzled with the blanket covering me and waited for her to return.

She peeked around the door hiding her gorgeous body from me.

"What's wrong?" I laughed because she was just that adorable.

"I had to brush my teeth." She blushed a cute baby pink. I continued to laugh.

"So you're good to come over here and give me a kiss?" I chuckled and gave her a playful smile. She smiled and jumped on the bed. She straddled my lap with me still sitting up. I wrapped the blanket around her lower body in case someone walked in which I doubted would happen.

She bit her lip and cupped my face. I brushed her hair out of her face and she kissed me. The kiss was light and playful. She pulled away giggling playfully. I liked us like this. I liked everything light and sweet.

"Good morning." I smiled holding her close.

"Good morning to you too." She smirked grinding against me. I groaned tipping my head back.

"Why are you doing this to me?" I groaned trying to calm down my dick.

"You weren't complaining last night." She smirked playfully nipping at my jaw. I directed her face to look at me.

"Seriously are you okay?" I asked concerned. She looked down but still smiled.

"Yeah I'm great. Still a little sore but I'm okay." She said playing with the sheet. I pecked her lips.

"I meant are you okay that we just had sex? Your barley sixteen. It's supposed to be special and I don't want you to pretend that you're okay with that when you aren't." I said seriously looking into her jade green eyes.

"It was special. Your special to me, and you made it special for me. I trusted you and you didn't let me down. I love you and I don't regret any part of last night." Jill whispered biting her lip nervously. I kissed her hard.

"I love you too and I'm glad you're okay with what happened last night." I said brushing my fingers through her blonde curly hair.

"I am going to take a shower. Do you want to join?" She smiled teasingly. I shook my head no and she pouted. She headed towards the bathroom shaking her ass teasing me. I groaned and got up.

"I thought you said no on my shower offer." She teased turning on the water.

"Well you changed my mind." I chuckled wrapping my arms around her from behind. She started giggling and squirming. We entered the shower I I sighed in relief as I felt the hot water hit make muscles. I wrapped on arm loosely around her waist and massaged the shampoo in her hair with my other hand.

She arched her back while in my arms. I moved her away from me under the water letting her rinse her hair. I then washed my hair and traded her spots rinsing out my hair. We stood there washing each other's bodies careful not to go too far. I didn't want to take advantage of her in a shower. Plus we had stuff to do today even though it was a Saturday.

We finally got out of the shower and dried off. I went to get changed and Jill gave me an extra toothbrush to brush my teeth went. I went out Jill's bedroom part of her dorm and into her kitchen area. I halted when I saw Jill talking to Adrian.

"Oh you just took a shower too. That's extremely weird." Adrian smirked making Jill blush.

"That doesn't mean anything." I pointed out trying to keep my face calm.

"Oh but it does. I know what happened." Adrian accused. I looked curiously at Jill.

"I haven't told you anything Adrian." She argued back.

"We are bonded. You cant hid anything from me." Adrian pointed out.

"The bond only works one way. I can read your thoughts and get sucked into your mind, but you cant do the same to me." Jill said less confident.

"I know you two. And I know something happened last night considering Max told me you haven't left this room since last night when I asked where you were. So please spill, I promise I wont say a thing to anyone." Adrian smirked. We both looked at him but didn't say a word.

"You two do know I will eventually find out. Fine it's not like you two had sex." Adrian pouted. Jill and I glanced at each other blushing.

"Fuck! You two did have sex last night! Oh my God! What? Please tell me you were careful!" Adrian exclaimed.

"We were. Can we please not tell anyone or talk about it anymore. I want to keep it between Jill and I." I groaned.

"Yeah, don't tell anyone. Secret safe with me. I don't know whether to be happy about this or upset." Adrian scowled.

"Why would it upset you?" Jill asked blushing like crazy.

"You are like my baby sister. My baby sister who is having sex with a friend of mine." Adrian pouted.

"He took care of me. He was a gentlemen the whole time. Does that make you feel better?" Jill blushed. I smiled at her glad to know she felt like I treated her well last night and not like I took advantage of her.

"Fine. Was it good?" Adrian laughed. Leave it for Adrian to make things even more awkward. We both blushed hard and looked away from each other.

"Oh so it was. And you too shouldn't be embarrassed or awkward with each other. You two lost your vcard to each other, you share a special bond now. Well just don't get all kinky on me. I am going to leave you two lovebirds now. Jill mission accomplished." Adrian laughed as he left her dorm room.

"Do you want breakfast? I can cook amazing pancakes." I laughed ending the silence. Adrian was right, we did have a special bond now. She nodded adorably and started making coffee.

"Lissa's having her baby soon." I said flipping the pancakes. Jill nodded.

"Well Adrian is leaving today to visit her. And since it's spring break I was wondering if you wanted to visit her with me?" I asked nervously.

"One condition." Jill said standing in front of me.

"What?" I asked challenging her.

"Be my guardian again." She challenged with her big puppy eyes.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Eddie's point of view: Chapter 13**_

_**Slight lemon just skip over if you don't like!**_

"Be my guardian again." She challenged with her big puppy eyes. I opened my mouth to answer.

"Jill I don't know if I can." I answered groaning inside when she pouted.

"Why not?" She challenged.

"First of all your my girlfriend now so if things go bad I could never forgive myself, second it's been proven how shitty of a guardian I have been to you, third I am teaching here and can't just quit." I groaned in frustration.

"Eddie you are a great guardian. You protected me during the attack last month even though I wasn't yours to protect. You threw your only weapon of protection, risking your life, at the strigoi who was attacking me. You threw it so hard it flew yards away and still ripped it's heart. You won't let anything happen to me and also if you were my guardian I could have my boyfriend with me all the time. Unless you don't want to be with me that much." She reasoned.

"No I do want to be with you anytime or anywhere. Wait did you just call me your boyfriend?" I asked smiling deviously.

"Yes, but you called me your girlfriend first. You said 'first of all your my girlfriend now'." Jill said blushing. She was right I did say it first. I didn't even realize it, it was just so natural.

"Jill would you like to be my girlfriend?" I laughed. Jill nodded and I leaned down to kiss her.

"How about this? I will finish this school year teaching and when it ends I'll try to get reassigned to you. Does that work?" I teased. She pecked my lips nodding.

"Good thing Lissa is queen because she can pull some ropes to get you back as my guardian." She laughed.

"Speaking of Lissa. What day would you like to leave?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Does tonight work for you Mr. Castile?" She giggled putting her hands lightly on my chest.

"Why yes it does! Thank you your royal highness!" I said bowing. She laughed but then got quiet.

"We have to keep us a secret don't we?" She said frowning.

"Yeah, your my student right now and your underage." I sighed.

"I thought so." She sighed sadly. I hugged her from behind. She relaxed in my arms.

"I know it sucks. I'll be able to take you tonight only because it looks like we are both friends of Lissa and that I am protecting you. If Rose and Dimitri can do it so can we. It's only for a couple more weeks then we can be together in public." I whispered in her ear.

"I know." Jill pouted. I started trailing kisses on her neck making her hum.

"I know what will make you feel better." I smirked running my hands underneath her shirt. She glanced at me with lust in her eyes. I swung her up in my arms and carried her to the bedroom setting her on the bed.

"You okay with this?" I asked again trying to not pressure her. She nodded. I removed my clothes except my boxers. I then removed hers hovering over her naked body. She was so gorgeous.

She took off my boxers skimming her hand on my dick running it up and down. I tried to focus but it was so hard because it felt so good. I finally removed her hand and entered her quickly. We both moaned. She was so tight and she kept squeezing me.

"Fuck Eddie. It feels so good." Jill moaned. It was the sexiest thing in the world when she moaned.

"Faster, harder. Ugh please! Ugh!" She groaned biting her lip. I rolled us over so she was on top of me. I wanted to let her be in charge. She groaned and started riding me hard. Her body arched as she gasped above me.

It was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen in my life. Surprisingly I lasted a long time. She came three times before I came with her on the fourth. She collapsed on top of me thrashing from the aftershock.

I lifted her off my dick and put her down beside me. she curled up into my side nuzzling into my chest.

"Damn Jill. You came a lot." I breathed.

"Yeah sorry. I don't know why." She blushed hiding her face in my chest. I laughed.

"It's okay. I am not complaining. You have nothing to be sorry for. Your body must have liked being in charge." I laughed comforting her. She relaxed slightly.

"I have to go and get packed for tonight. You should probably get packed up too. I have a surprise for you later okay?" I said getting up and dressed.

"Okay." She sighed stretching on the bed. I saw something shimmer on her neck.

"You are still wearing the necklace I gave you for your birthday?" I smiled.

"I never took it off." She smiled making me the happiest guy ever.

"I love you." I said pecking her on the lips.

"I love you too." She giggled as I left her room.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Jill's point of view: Chapter 14**_

I am never going to criticize Adrian again. He was right about everything. I know you think I'm losing my mind but it is totally true. For example he helped get me and Eddie back together. And he was completely right about how amazing sex was. Well I take that back. Meaningless sex is exactly pointless and meaningless. Does that make sense? Sex with someone you absolutely love is indescribable.

I loved Eddie so much, I know I am only sixteen but I know what love is. Love was when I had butterflies in my stomach whenever I was around him, when his eyes would sparkle at me, when he smiled and blushed I felt like I could fly, it was when I got flustered and he would call me adorable. Love was us smiling and being playful with each other. Love was when he made love to me and whispered I love you.

We were in the car going to see Lissa. They had moved her to a secluded protected location. Actually it was just Adrian and I and a few guardians. Eddie was allowed to be with me but since he wasn't my guardian he couldn't ride with me. Plus we didn't want to do something stupid and reveal our relationship. My cell buzzed next to me.

Eddie sent a snap chat picture of him driving. He was the third car behind my guardian group.

_Hey gorgeous!_ - The snap chat captions said below. (I hope most of you know what snap chat is!)  
I put the camera in front of me and Adrian taking a pic of us. Adrian smiled and turned away listening to his music. I then sent Eddie a snap chat back.

_Eyes on the rode!_ – I sent back. An immediate snap chat was sent back to me. I opened it and smiled at his sexy face.

_I rather have my eyes on you._ - The snap chat teased before disappearing._  
Really? – _I sent back making a cute face._  
You have no idea_. - Eddie sent making a painful face._  
Well then you should show me. _– I teased trying not to reveal anything in my face to anyone is this car._  
Be careful what you wish for. You might not like it!_ - Eddie said giving me a lecturing face._  
I know what I want. And I always get what I want!_ - I sent back blushing hard. I was trying to reduce my heart rate.

_As you wish! - _He sent sending me a dazzling smile. He quoted Prince's Bride because he knew it was one of my favorites. We continued snap chatting back and forth until all the cars pulled up into the mansion. The guardians put our luggage into our rooms and then scattered attending to their positions and patrolling. Eddie came up to me taking my hand leading me to a certain room. He kept glancing around making sure no one saw us. He knocked on the door releasing my hand.

"Hey guys." Christian smirked opening the door. He led us inside the gigantic room. Rose and Dimitri were standing against the wall side by side and Adrian was sitting in a chair. Lissa was laying down in bed. It was amazing because even though she was full blown pregnant she was tiny and looked like a model.

"Hey." She smiled at us. I went and hugged her.

"So when do we get to meet little Dragomir?" Eddie said kissing Lissa's cheek.

"It's little Ozera." Lissa beamed at Christian. He gave her a dazzling smile. I guess it meant a lot to him.

"Any day now. Lissa is on bed rest. She is small so it most likely the baby will be small and the doctors need to keep an eye on that." Christian answered. Lissa looked at me and Eddie puzzled for a second.

"May I talk to my sister alone for a second?" Lissa asked everyone. Everyone left. Eddie slowly got up and hugged Lissa then kissed my hair. Christian was frozen where he stood.

"Christian I am fine. The baby is perfect. Just a quick second please." Lissa smiled gently at him.

"I'll be right outside. Love you." Christian said before he kissed her gently. Then he kissed her stomach lightly. Lissa giggled and he kissed her hair leaving us alone.

"Sorry about that. He is extremely protective of me and the baby. He has barley left my side for the last couple weeks." She smiled.  
"I told you he would be there for you and the baby." I smirked. She smiled nodding.

"Just how's everything going? I have been trapped in this room and need new company. Just kidding." She laughed.

"Everything is fine." I answered blankly.  
"So how are you and Eddie?" She laughed.

"We broke up remember? He isn't my guardian anymore." I said trying to not reveal anything.

"Come on Jill, I am not stupid. Ex's don't act like that around each other. Plus your auras are all bubbly near each other's. You're my sister, so spill!" She laughed.

"It's complicated. Yeah we are back together. But you can't tell anyone because when he quit being my guardian he took a teaching job at the academy. So no one can know we are together because I am his underage student." I blushed.

"No problem, I won't say anything. I owe you a lot so if there is anything I can do just ask. So how did you two get back together?" She asked excitingly.

"He saved me during the attack and weeks later he came in my room and told me he loved me. He told me he would fight for me and he wanted to show me how much he loved me. And…." I smiled trailing off as memories came to me. I bit my lip and tried not to blush.

"Aw that's so cute! Wait! Did you two?" She asked shocked. I blushed hard.  
"Did we what?" I asked trying to stop my heart racing.

"You know. Did you two have sex?" She whispered. I blushed hard and she squealed.

"Fuck! Wait was it good?!" She beamed.

"Yeah it was. Actually he was such a gentleman. It was incredible." I beamed. I haven't told anyone about this and I needed to get it out of my system and I figured my sister would be the best choice.

"You were safe right? She said more seriously.

"Yeah we were. So you aren't mad about it?" I asked blushing scarlet red.

"No, it's cute. Plus if you were ready then you were ready. You and Eddie are the only ones that should have an opinion about having sex. I would be a hypocrite if I judged you. Tell Castile congratulations for me. I am sorry but I am tired. I need to sleep." She yawned. I nodded and hugged her.

"Do you want me to get Pyro?" I asked and she nodded before falling asleep. I opened her door and motioned for Christian to get inside.

"She fell asleep on you?" He smirked. I nodded. He got in bed with her and she unconsciously molded her body against his. We both smiled at this.

"You excited?" I asked. He brushed her golden hair out of her face gently.

"Scarred as fuck." He smiled.

"Everything will be okay. You're going to be a great dad." I grinned.

"Thank you. It means a lot." Christian chuckled.

"So the baby's last name is going to be?" I asked.

"Everybody is suggesting Dragomir to carry on the name. Honestly it makes the best sense. But every time someone tries to persuade her she gets more stubborn. She keeps saying the baby's daddy is an Ozera and that is what the baby will be." Christian smiled lightly at Lissa.

"No it makes sense. I understand why she keeps insisting it be an Ozera. She loves you and she wants all of you to be a family. Plus it makes you happy." I smiled.

"Thanks Jill." He smiled as I left the room. I entered my room. I was about to slip into bed when I felt a pair of arms hug me from behind.

"Surprise." I heard a sexy voice. I turned around and pressed my lips against his.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Jill's point of view: Chapter 15**_

I turned and pressed myself harder aginst his warm body. I slowly opened my eyes. It was about to be dark soon so it was equal to morning time to humans. I am on vampire schedrule so after Eddie surprised me we fell asleep in my room.

"Did you like your surprise?" Eddie laughed kissing my shoulder.

"No. I loved it." I smirked. We had sex a lot last night. It was like neither of us could be satisfied. We went at it like crazy. I snuggled my naked body into his.

Suddenly the door slammed open. Eddie instantly covered us. And I hid my face in his chest.

"Dammit Adrian! You want to knock next fucking time!" Eddie yelled pissed.

"Like this is an ideal situation for me! I am never going to get that out of my fucking head! Kinky damn fucking bitchy teenagers! Fuck!" Adrian yelled turning around shielding his eyes.

"Then why the fuck did you knock the door down!" Eddie yelled embarrassed and I started laughing. They both looked at me as if I had lost my mind.

"Sorry I am just embarrassed! Stop looking at me!" I yelled blushing hard. They laughed at me.

"Okay well I came here rushed because Lissa's water broke last night after you left and its been a few hours. Basically baby is on way and she is ready to push." Adrian shouted before running out.

Eddie and I jumped up getting changed before running down to the delivery room. the guardians had a bunch of medical equipment in a room which they changed to be the best delivery room for Lissa.

_Lissa's point of view:_

I was on my side in a night gown curled up on the bed. Christian sat down beside me holding both of my hands.

"Look whose here Lissa." Christian said lightly trying to take my mind off the pain. Jill and Eddie waved at me and sat down by Adrian. Dimitri was standing near the door and Rose was sitting near Christian supporting me.

"Okay honey, on a scale of one to ten how is the pain?" The southern nurse asked.

"Four." I winced. I shut my eyes and was cringing.

"Lissa we all know you are strong. You don't need to prove anything." Rose whispered. I nodded unable to speak from the pain.

"Is it a seven honey?" Christian asked. I shook my head no.

"Eight?" He said shaking his black hair out of his eyes. I shook my head again. "Nine?" He asked again, this time I nodded wincing.

"Eight and a half." He smiled to the nurse. I laughed ignoring the pain. He pecked my lips.

I looked at his hand and saw they were actually a little bruised. I was really in pain because I squeezed his hand that tight. He didn't say a word or wince though.

"I am sorry I'm hurting you." I breathed.

"Lissa you are in labor right now because of my lack of protection. If we were keeping score on pain mine would be one and you be at a million. Seriously hurt me as much as you want right now. So don't apologize. I am just worried about you." Christian breathed out.

"Yeah Christian could use a smack right now. Hurt him more Lissa, no one would blame you. You have a reason." Rose laughed making me laugh. I remember when we talked about having kids as kids and now it was really happening. Even Christian laughed at that.

My labor continued for hours but it still wasn't time to push. My contractions kept getting closer together. sometimes I would be fine and others I would be in pain.

I was sitting up in the bed with Christian next to me. He was supporting me and helping me sit up as I ate my chicken rice bowl from Chipotle. Christian would steal little bits from me and kept stroking my skin relaxing me. I don't think there could be a more perfect guy than him.

The doctors let me finish eating then they checked to see how I was doing.

"You are ready to start if you would like. Who do you want in here with you?" The doctor spoke.

"Um sorry but I only want Christian in here." I said at everyone.

"Hey!" Rose complained.

"Please Rose your like my sister but I just want it to be simple. And Jill you are my sister but I really don't want an audience to see me all gross and in pain. Please everyone understand." I begged wincing from the pain.

"Okay good luck! Love you Lissa!" Rose said hugging me leaving the room with Dimitri. Adrian hugged me flowing some spirit onto me. It took away the pain for a while. I cant heal myself and Adrian cant heal himself but we can heal each other. I gave him a thankful glance as he walked out the room.

"Good luck Lissa." Jill said timidly.

"Thanks Jill." I whispered.

"Good luck Lissa. Hurry up though we are dying to see little Ozera." Eddie smiled kissing my cheek.

"Hopefully he wont have such a big head!" I heard Rose say loudly Little Ozera is coming!

_**Christian's Point of view: Later**_

I was laying down next to exhausted Lissa. She was amazing and I would never forget that. Her and the baby had a safe delivery and were both healthy. There are no words to describe how I am feeling right now. It was the best moment of my life. Holding your child, a part of you, really makes me believe in God. God gave me Lissa and he gave us our baby.

I held my son gently in my arms. I smiled at Lissa and she smiled back laying her head on my shoulder looking at him. He had her green eyes. we looked at each other with no words being said. We knew what the other one wanted to say and was thinking with our connection.

Everyone entered the room then. Lissa and I agreed who would be the first one besides each other to hold the baby.

"Jill would you like to hold him?" I grinned. Rose and Dimitri would be the babies guardians. Not protectors but the guardians that would raise him if anything would happen to us. Lissa wanted her sister to hold him. Not because she felt bad or guilty but because she was a part of her father and her family by blood.

Jill took him gently from my arms and sat down. She was so young and amazed.

"Ah it's a boy! What's the name?" Rose squeeled.

"Did Rose Hathaway just squeak?" I smirked. She gave me a dirty galring look.

"Jared Andre Ozera." Lissa smiled at me. I wrapped my arms around her tiny frame kissing her blonde hair.

"He's got your eyes Lissa." Adrian observed. We smiled at him.  
"He will get his daddy's hair I am sure." Lissa laughed. The nurses came and shood everyone out. The put our son in high crib next to us so we could easily see him.

Today May 15 was the day my son was born. It was also Lissa's and my anniversary.


End file.
